Birdphone
by Icez Bluez
Summary: Watch the fic being unfolded as the Kenshin-gumi get themselves a birdphone which is similar to a present handphone


Title: Untitled  
Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin do not belong to me at all.   
Summary: With all those latest handphones on the market this century.  
What if there is another type of device but of the same type of   
communication?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The Kenshin-gumi including Misao and Aoshi were shopping downtown in   
Tokyo since it was the 'Great Nippon Sale' which was a period when  
the ladies get great discounts and deals and also the period when   
most male hated for example, Sanosuke and Yahiko who were complaining   
non-stop "Mou, Why do we have to come along?" and their response from   
their girls was a smack on the head and "Quit complaining!" All the guys  
(Sanosuke, Yahiko, Aoshi and Kenshin) were lagging behind as they were  
carrying tons of packages and things mostly belonging to Megumi (Poor   
Sanosuke) and Kaoru (Poor Kenshin, good thing that Aoshi was helping   
him since Misao prefer to carry her stuffs herself, saying that it going   
to be a surprise.  
  
It been a year after Enishi's Jinchuu- Misao is engaged to Aoshi   
(Finally), Sanosuke came back to Japan since the police found out that   
it wasn't his fault and now trying to woo Megumi. Yahiko too, trying to  
score with Tsubame. Kenshin and Kaoru got married with Kaoru now pregrant   
into her eight and a half months. Kenshin struggling under the weight   
of all the packages, looked up into the blue eyes and smiles Misao turned back and saw the tired eyes of the   
males and smiled "Tell you what, seeing you guys so tired. Why don't   
you all go back to the dojo first? We will be back before dark." There   
were cheers from Sanosuke and Yahiko "But..." "Shut the hell up, Kenshin!"  
Shouted Sanosuke, he and Yahiko already making their way back. "Misao."   
Misao looked up into the sea-green eyes of Aoshi "Hai, Aoshi?" "Are you   
sure about it?" "Yeah, don't worry about us! I will protect them!" Misao  
smiled brightly as she waved a handful of kunais in front of his face.   
Seeing this, Aoshi gave a small smile and ruffled her hair playfully before  
chasing after Kenshin and the rest of the guys.  
  
"Misao, check this out!" Misao took one last look at the re-treating form of   
Aoshi before changin her focus to her female companions as they were   
checking out a new store which was filled with different species of bird.   
"What is this? A bird shop in downtown Tokyo?" asked Misao aloud for almost everyone  
to hear. "Nonono..." All the females turned back to see Enishi standing at the entrance   
of the shop. "Enishi, what are you doing here?" asked the widen-eye Kaoru as the guy who  
kidnapped her to use her against Kenshin, was standing in front of her. Enishi was   
wearing a sheeveless Navy blue gi and orange pants with of course, his Elton John hippie   
glasses. "Hello and welcome to my shop that i had just established yesterday." "So what with  
all birds?" asked Megumi as she peered into a cage of sparrows. "Actually they are not  
real birds but robotic birds that i invented on my own. Let me demostrate." Enishi whistled   
and a falcon landed on his hand. "Watch this..." Enishi reached under the left wings and pulled  
out a wire, causing the falcon's left wings to drop, revealing metals parts instead of flesh a  
nd muscles. "Wow!" was all the ladies oculd say at that moment. Misao was the first to speak   
up "So what does the birds do?" "They are new kind of communication device beside the   
telephone and Pigeon. Let me demostrate and probably you ladies might be interested in  
buying." Kaoru, Misao, Megumi and Tsubame immediately sat down on the chairs that were provided  
in the shop.  
  
Enishi took out two birds (Parrot and Sparrow) which had a sign "Demo" hand around their neck.   
"Okay, Kaoru-dono, please take this bird." Kaoru stretch out a finger and Enishi set the   
sparrow on her finger. "The birds that were made by me were programmed to behave like real   
birds. Now i going to call you." Enishi gently tap on the parrot's beak, causing it to open.   
"Calling Kaoru." The Sparrow on Kaoru's finger, started vibrating. "Aaarrrgghhh, the bird   
is shaking!! It going to die!" Enishi laughed and said "Kaoru-dono, please tap gently on   
the bird beak." Kaoru did as she was told. Enishi's voice came out of the bird's beak.   
"HI, so how did you find it? You can talk to each other over a great distance." On the  
other side of the room, Enishi was talking to the bird finally "To end the call, please   
tap on the beak again." Both of them did that. Misao put up her hand "Enishi, what if i want   
to sent a message?" "Do the same with ordinary pigeon." "Oh..." "So are you ladies game to  
buy it since i know you guys, i giving all of you 90% off! But wait a minute, any questions?"  
  
  
-Questions for Enishi-  
Kaoru: So will the bird die?  
Enishi: They don't exactly die, their battery just gone flat so i think i have to bring it back  
'alive' back in here.  
  
Megumi: How do I shut up the bird?  
Enishi: Tap on the head cause the bird to go and sleep and therefore save your   
battery's life, if you want to use it that just tap on the head again  
  
Tsubame: Does the bird only vibrate?  
Enishi: No. It have several melody tones when the bird is vibrating, it shows that the   
bird is under 'silent' mode  
Tsubame: What if i want it to sing when someone calls me?  
Enishi: Just tap on the beak and tell the bird which melody you want  
  
Misao: Do we have to feed the bird and clean after them.  
Enishi: Yes for feeding as when you are feeding the bird, you are re-charging it   
battery's life and for cleaning after them, don't worry you have to clean up after them   
as the food you feed them is converted to enegry and beside i forgot to programme for it to poo.  
  
Kaoru: What if we left the bird somewhere?  
Enishi: Don't worry about that as the bird would be programme to you.  
  
Misao: How do we make a call?  
Enishi: First programme the number of all your friends, then just tell the bird   
who you want to call. Easy as ABC.   
There was silence until Enishi spoke up "So are you ladies going to buy? There   
is going to be an instructions booklet with the bird and also get two free packets of   
birdseeds." There were chorus of 'Yes'  
  
In the end, Kaoru bought two sparrows, Megumi bought two canaries, Misao bought   
two falcon and Sparrows for Tsubame and Yahiko. All of the birds are subscribed   
under Jinchuu's Service- the best and first service in town. Boy, are they guys   
going to be surprised when they got back....  
  
TBC  
  
  
Author's note: So what do you think? Sorry for any spelling and grammar error..  
spell check not working...The fic is going to be untitled as i couldn't find a  
title for it...any suggestions?? email me at obey_moi@hotmail.com please review me!!   
Thanks... 


End file.
